


Le Silence de La Mer (2004) - Happy Ending and Part II

by Shen1Ye4



Category: Le Silence de La Mer (2004)
Genre: Anne of Green Gables - Freeform, F/M, George C. Scott, Happy Ending, Jane Eyre 1970, Joan Fontaine, Ovlivier Laurence, Rebecca 1940, Sound of Music, Suite Francaise, Susannah York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shen1Ye4/pseuds/Shen1Ye4
Summary: Christmas Eve, when Werner found Jeanne had been in his room ...
Relationships: Jeanne/Werner
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered this movie at the end of 2020. I have been watching it god knows how many times. I watched all the clips, and read every comment.
> 
> The movie is a piece of art, cinematography, screenplay and actors are incredibly beautiful. The movie is not only telling a love story, but also reveals the cruelty of the war. War destroys everything, life and love. War no matter in what name is evil. 
> 
> The ending of the movie couldn’t be more perfect, but it’s just too sad. I could not watch beyond the fish pier scene. Therefore, I wrote my own happy ending. Please excuse my silly plot, I so want Jeanne and Werner together.
> 
> May this world full of love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve

Werner came back from the Party. Light came through the bottom of the door from Jeanne's room. Werner stood at the door, he gripped the door knob. Along with the click sound, he seemed to hear a light gasp on the other side. He stopped, and listened. He heard nothing, only silence. Werner let go his hand on the door knob, walked into his room.

Werner turned light on, and put his cap on the dresser, his foot stepped on something, it’s the letter he left on the dresser. He squatted down to pick up the letter, he looked around, the bed was slept on, his scarf was touched. He felt a shockwave through his heart. “She was here!” His face was lit up with joy.  
Werner came out of his room in his sweater. The light under the door of Jeanne’s room was still on. He stood at the door. “I have something to tell you, ... about the photo in the letter. A family friend was trying a match-maker, but my heart is already taken by a Mademoiselle silencieuse.”  
Jeanne was leaning her back against the door. She could feel the warmth from Werner, just like earlier in the evening at the fireplace. She immediately turn around and opened the door. She would not let him go again.  
They looked into the eyes of each other.  
Werner: “Jeanne”  
Jeanne: “Werner”  
Werner stepped into to Jeanne’s room, pulled her in to his arms. They embraced each other and kissed deeply for a long long time.

The sound of the engine interrupted them. Grandpa was home. Jeanne whispered to Werner, “Stay, don’t go anywhere!” She went downstairs. Grandpa was a little drunk. He repeated “goodbye” and “Merce” to Fernand who already left. Jeanne helped Grandpa come upstairs to his room. “Jeanne, it was fun, you should have come with me.” “Grandpa, tell me all about it tomorrow. Have a good sleep.” Jeanne closed door for Grandpa. Scurried back to her room.

Jeanne came back to her room. She didn’t see Werner. When she was about to go out to Werner’s room, Werner sneaked out from behind the door, like a little boy playing hide and seek. He wrapped his arms around Jeanne from behind, kissing her ear and hair. She reached her hand behind to his neck, and kissed back. Werner closed the door and turned off the light. Moon light flooded the room through the window. Werner turned Jeanne face to face, their foreheads touched each other.  
Jeanne “How are we going to tell grandpa?”  
Werner, “Tomorrow is Christmas. I will ask for his blessing.”  
  
Outside the window, a silver moon in the dark blue sky, all is calm, all is bright. What a beautiful night!


	2. Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day

Grandpa woke up and came downstairs. He smelled aroma of coffee and bakery from the kitchen. Jeanne and Werner was sitting at the table sipping coffee. They looked at each other with smile. They didn’t notice Grandpa was at the kitchen door. Grandpa coughed. They suddenly woke up from their world of two.  
Werner “Bonjour”.  
Jeanne went to grandpa, took his arm and walked him to the table. Werner brought a chair for grandpa. Werner stood with Jeanne, his arm around Jeanne’s shoulder.  
Werner: “Grandpa, I love Jeanne very much. We want to be together. I’d like to ask for your blessing.”  
Grandpa smiled, “Werner, I am so used to your monologue at the fireplace every night. You’re part of our life already!” Grandpa turned to Jeanne, “Ma Petite, what we need the most in this world is love. Love will conquer. May God have mercy.”  
Jeanne bent over and gave grandpa a kiss, “Thank you grandpa! I’m so happy.”

Music came back to the house. Every night, when Werner came home, he went to his room first to change into his civilian clothes, and came downstairs. Jeanne or Werner played piano, and then kissed good night.


	3. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several weeks after Christmas, in January

Several weeks after Christmas in January.

One morning, Werner stopped by the kitchen on the way out to the kommandantur. (Same as in the movie at 1:08).  
Werner: “Bonjour. Two German officers will be joining me here for a few days. They are old friends. I am really looking forward to seeing them.”  
Werner to Jeanne:” I’d like to introduce you to my friends, if it’s ok with you.” (This line is not in the movie.)  
Werner:”I will put them in the outbuilding, they won’t be very warm, but you don’t have to look after them at least.Have a good day."

At night, Jeanne and Grandpa were playing chess. Motor vehicles arrived at the courtyard. (Same as the movie at 1:10).  
Werner was arguing with the other two German officers. At the end,  
Werner:” I wouldn’t treat the people like that. No, not here, not in this town.”(This line is not in the movie.)  
Werner to Franz: “Franz, please take the guests back to Paris where they came from.” (This line is not in the movie.)  


Werner came inside the house. (Same as the movie at 1:11)  
Werner talked to Jeanne and Grandpa, as if to himself. He went upstairs, didn’t come down as usual.  
Later, Jeanne went upstairs. She wanted to check on Werner before bed. She opened the outer door of the suite, but hesitated at the inner door. She didn’t go any further. (Same as the movie at 1:16)

The next day, at the fish pier. (Same as the movie at 1:01, the only difference is a motorcycle parked on the shore. Franz took the 2 officers to Paris in the car. Werner rode the motorcycle by himself.)  


In the evening, Werner was holding Jeanne’s parents wedding picture in front of the fireplace. (Same as the movie at 1:05. Dialogue is changed as following.)

Werner:” I am sorry about last night.”  
Jeanne faced Werner.  
Werner:”When I return, I will marry you not as a soldier, but a musician, a private citizen.”  
Werner kneed down. “Jeanne, I love you. Will you marry me?”  
Werner took out music sheet. “I don’t have a ring, or any jewelry, I have made the music for you with my whole-heart. Will you marry me? ”  
Jeanne accepted the music sheet, “yes”.  
Werner stood up.  
Jeanne:”Werner, I love you, too!”  
They kissed. Werner hold Jeanne to his chest.


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day in February.

One day,Jeanne saw the young man who came to Marie's house several times, was taken by Gestapo.(same as the movie at 1:06-1:08)

Pierre:"Finished!" Showing Marie his homework.  
Marie:"Pierre, why don't you go out to play."  
Pierre left. Marie to Jeanne:"We can't stay here anymore. We have to leave as soon as possible. I will take Pierre to my mom's. Will you be able to get a pass from the German officer?".  
Jeanne:"I will go to the Kommandantur now!"

At the Kommandantur, (same as the movie at 1:24)

Jeanne was biking on the country road. Werner's car caught up Jeanne. Werner got out of the car, "Jeanne, what is it?”  
Jeanne:"Pierre was playing at the beach. A mine exploded.The debris hurt his eyes. He needs to be treated in the hospital in the city. Could you please issue a pass?"

Werner:"I will go get the paperwork and meet you at the house."

At Jeanne's house, Marie sat in the chair holding Pierre on her lap. Pierre's eyes were bandaged, he gave a whimper now and then. Pierre's dad was disguised as the doctor. 

Werner rushed in. He looked around, immediately figured out.  
He took out the paperwork, then sat at the desk, started to fill out the forms.  
Werner:"Your name, Doctor?"  
Pierre's dad gave a fake name.  
Werner:"Madam?"  
Marie used her maid name.  
Werner:"The Child?"  
Marie:"Pierre ".  
Werner handed 3 passes to Marie. "Take the road along foot hill. That's the quickest route."  
Marie:"Merce!".  
Werner picked up Pierre, and told him "It's OK".  
Pierre's dad got to the driver's seat. Marie got in the back seat. Werner put Pierre on Marie's lap.

Jeanne kissed Marie and Pierre good bye. She watched the car drove off, and turn around say "Merce!" to Werner.  
Werner:"see you tonight!" Drove off, too.

The next morning, Gestapo raided Marie's house. When they didn't find Marie and her husband, they came into the court yard of Jeanne's house. Werner happened to go out of the door. He stood there, told those guys, "This is off limits. Without my permission, you are not allowed to enter. Exit immediately!"  
Gestapos ran away. Jeanne and Grandpa watched through the kitchen window.


	5. Depart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of February.

End of February

One night, Werner came home, and went upstairs. It took longer than usual before Jeanne heard the foot steps coming down the stairs. (Same as the movie at 1:27. The dialogue changed as following.)

Werner:"I am leaving. I am sent to Africa front because I can speak French. There are areas that were once french colonies. Jeanne, your love will keep me alive. I will return, not as a soldier."

Werner:“Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit”.

Jeanne followed Werner to the car. Werner stepped outside the car. (Same as the movie at 1:30. The dialogue changed as following.) 

Jeanne:”Je t'aime”

Jeanne went inside. She sat at the piano, her finger glided line by line of the notes he wrote. She put her hands on the keyboard, closed eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, then started to play the music he wrote for her - “le silence de la mer”. 

In the days without Werner, when Jeanne played the music, she felt the warmth from Werner, she heard his voice. 

"What I like about the sea is the silence. I am not talking about the Brandungen, the surf ... I am talking about what's hidden, what to sense. The sea is silence, one has to know how to listen to it." 

Ce que j'aime dans la mer, c'est son silence. Je ne parle pas des Brandungen, les ressac... Je parle de ce qui est caché, de ce qui deviner. La mer est silencieuse, mais il faut savoir l'écouter.

She knew he was listening far away, he would hear her love in the music.


	6. PART II - Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later (1947)

5 years later

War was over, wounds to the heart were far from healed. François‘ father came home. Solange’s family fled to America. Marie moved back with Perrie. She lost her husband in an action of resistance. School resumed music class. Jeanne was teaching again at the elementary school. Grandpa passed away a year ago. There was no information about Werner. Jeanne had no one to tell her longing for Werner's return because he was the enemy. She often biked to shore to listen to the sea. She came to the cemetery to get some relief when her longing became unbearable. She always bought extra bouquet to bring home to put in the vase next to her parents’ wedding picture, because Franz said, “The captain likes flowers.” The only thing that kept her going was the music.

On her mom’s birthday in November, Jeanne came to the cemetery. She put a bouquet of flowers at her parents’ tombstone. Then she walked over, put another bouquet to her grandpa’s tombstone. 

“Grandpa, I miss you so much!” Jeanne burst into tears, lowered down along the tombstone.

“You could hear me from above, please bring Werner home...” She cried.

Jeanne biked home, leaned the bike against the wall next to the front door. She heard Bach coming from the house. She entered front door quietly, toward the piano. There, it was Werner playing the piano. She froze. Werner looked up from the keyboard, his eyes full of love inviting her over. He kept playing. She sat next to him, she played left hand, he played right hand，his left arm around her waist. They stopped at the same place as the first night Werner arrived.

Werner:”Jeanne”

Jeanne:” Werner”

Jeanne nestled her head on Werner’s shoulder. She rested her left hand on his chest, his right hand on top of hers. 

\- The End.

Werner was injured, and lost hearing. He learned lip reading. He kept composing music, and played to Jeanne. 

They coped hardships with love. As long as they had each other, life was beautiful ❤️.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werner played by (Thomas Jouannet) is incredibly handsome. If it’s not for him, the movie is probably long forgotten. His acting is excellent. He deserves an award,when the movie won the best movie in Saint Tropez Fiction TV Festival. He was not even nominated for best actor. The reason I can think of is that Captain Werner von Ebrennac was the enemy after all. Enemy is supposed to be ugly and hateful, not handsome and make people fall in love with.
> 
> I am lucky to have a gorgeous man in my life. After watching the movie, I felt I fell in love again.
> 
> If you love someone, say "I love you".
> 
> Je t'aime


	7. PART II - Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after war.

Jeanne woke up happy, Werner lay on his side, supported his head with his forearm. "Bonjour" Before she could say anything, he rolled over kissing her. 

Alarm went off. Jeanne showed Werner the clock. (Werner lost hearing in the war.) She got out of bed, opened the cabinet with mirror, and picked up a pretty dress. 

In the kitchen, Jeanne made coffee, and showed Werner where the things were. Jeanne went out the door to get her bike. Werner followed her. Just like their first morning, Jeanne passed by Werner, but this time she kissed him good bye.

In the afternoon, Werner was chopping firewood, a white and orange dog ran into the courtyard followed by Pierre. Pierre saw Werner, “ Monsieur Allemand!”, He ran to Werner and gave him a hug. 

Marie came to look for Pierre. She yelled "Pierre!". Pierre dragged Werner toward Marie, shouted with excitement. "Mom, Monsieur Allemand is back!".  
Werner greeted Marie, "Marie, how are you?"  
Marie, "Captain ..."  
Werner, "Werner, please! How is your husband?"  
Marie sadly, "He died..."  
Werner, "My condolences! I beg your forgiveness."  
Marie sighed, "Thank god the war is over, but what is lost is lost forever." Her eyes turned red and moist.  
Werner, "The suffer and pain are unspeakable, I deeply regret."  
The dog ran by sniffing Werner, wagging its tail. Pierre squatted down letting the dog lick his face.  
Pierre,"This is pumpkin."  
Werner bent over let Pumpkin lick his hand, and petted the dog. "Hello".  
Werner to Marie, "I just chopped some firewood, can I bring some to your house?".  
Marie, "Merce".  
Werner to Pierre, "Young man, give me a hand, will you?”  
They loaded the cart and pushed to Marie's house.


	8. PART II - Resisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next morning

Next morning, Jeanne was drying the dishes and putting them away.  
Werner was sitting at the table, sipping coffee.  
Jeanne to Werner:"Can you go to the market to get eggs? Tomorrow is Sunday, I will cook omlett for lunch."  
Werner:"Delicious..."

Werner borrowed bike from Marie, rode to town.

Werner walked to a booth, “May I have a dozen of eggs, please?”  
The farmer behind the booth, didn’t look at him, “Next.”  
Werner looked back, there was no one behind him. Werner looked at the farmer. The farmer raised voice:”Next!”  
Werner left. He could read the lips. “Where did the German come from.” “Look, that’s a German.” “A German” ...  
There was anger, fear, despising, doubts in people’s eyes.

Werner rode to the shore. He came to listened to the sea, to feel the peace hidden under the surf.

Werner was peeling potatoes at the kitchen table. Jeanne came home, saw the eggs on the table.

Jeanne: “Did you find the eggs ok at the market?”

Werner:"I went to borrow bike from Marie. She went to her hen house, and took out 4 fresh eggs".

Jeanne:"How nice of her! I should cook dinner, and have them over sometime."

Sunday, after lunch.

Jeanne:"I received a letter from Solange. She asked me to go to her house to check the piano, and also collect any memorable items survived. She wanted to donate the piano to school. Would you like to come with me?"  
Werner:"of course."

They came to Solange's house. Piano was covered by dust and debris from the wall. Werner checked piano.  
Jeanne: "is it ok?(Ça Va?)"  
Werner: "It is fine, probably needs some minor work. I should be able to fix it. We Germen have good hands.It definitely needs tuning, which requires you to be my ears." Werner smiled with confidence.  
Jeanne smiled back:"Deal!".

They took a stroll in town, and stopped at a cafe.

They sat on the patio, enjoying the afternoon sun. After a while, no server came to their table. Jeanne went inside, "Two cups of coffee, please". The server behind the counter lift a notes, and palmed on the counter in front of Jeanne. It read "We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone". Jeanne dashed out, slammed the door behind her. To Werner: "Let's go".

At night, Jeanne sat at the fireplace, still upset. Werner walked in. He stood behind the chair, his hand on her shoulder."Chérie, People died, wounded, or lost their loved ones. Broken hearts need time to heal. I am grateful that we have each other. I cherish every moment with you. There's no room in my heart for anything else."  
He walked to the piano, "I have composed a new piece recently. Would you like to hear it?”

Beautiful music flowed from Werner's finger tips, eased Jeanne's furrowed eyebrows, and brought a warm glow on her face.


	9. PART II - La vie en rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are married

Saturday afternoon at the Town Hall, Office of Marriage.(Mairie, Salle des Mariages)

Werner was wearing a suit. Jeanne was wearing a vintage white dress.  
The clerk at the table: "Do you" He paused to adjust his glasses and took a closer look at the paper, "Werner ... von Ebrennac take Jeanne Larosière to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
Werner: "I do."  
"Do you Jeanne Larosière take ... Werner von Ebrennac to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
Jeanne: "I do."  
The clerk was very cold: "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Werner kissed Jeanne dearly.

They walked out of the Town Hall happily, Jeanne holding Werner's arm. They passed by a bakery shop. Jeanne peeked through the window. The owner saw them, he brought out a broom to sweep the front door area, wearing an unfriendly look.  
Another wedding party passed by them, the bride was in a traditional lace gown with three bridesmaids. One of the groomsmen was playing an accordion.  
Jeanne: "How lovely!"  
Werner: "I have an idea."

Werner rode bike with Jeanne sitting in the front to the sea shore. Werner took Jeanne to an outlook.  
Werner put ring on Jeanne's finger: "Let rock be our witness, let wind be our organ, with this ring, I thee wed and pledge you my love now and forever."  
Jeanne put ring on Werner's finger: "Let sea foam be my veil, let fish be my bridesmaids, with this ring, I thee wed and pledge you my love now and forever." “achoo.”  
Werner handed Jeanne his handkerchief: "Are you cold?"  
Jeanne covered her nose with handkerchief, nodded and sneezed again.  
Werner took off his jacket, put on Jeanne: "I take you home".  
Werner carried Jeanne on his shoulder, walked to the bike. Jeanne got tickled, she was giggling and kicking on Werner's shoulder.

In the evening, Marie brought cake, Fernand and wife brought wine. They gave toasts to the bride and groom. Jeanne and Werner cut the cake. Pierre had cake, Pumpkin got a treat. Pierre went to play with the dog. The rest enjoyed wine.

After guests left, Werner turned on the radio. "La vie en rose" by Édith Piaf was on air. They danced to the lovely song.

[ https://www.frenchlyricstranslations.com/la-vie-en-rose-edith-piaf-french-lyrics-and-english-translation/](https://www.frenchlyricstranslations.com/la-vie-en-rose-edith-piaf-french-lyrics-and-english-translation/)

La Vie en Rose Lyrics and Translation

French | English  
---|---  
Des yeux qui font baisser les miens | A gaze that make me lower my own  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche | A laugh that is lost on his lips -  
Voila le portrait sans retouches | That is the un-retouched portrait   
De l'homme auquel j'appartiens | Of the man to whom I belong   
Quand il me prend dans ses bras | When he takes me into his arms   
Il me parle l'a tout bas | He speaks to me softly   
Je vois la vie en rose | And I see life through rose-colored glasses   
Il me dit des mots d'amour | He speaks words of love to me   
Des mots de tous les jours | They are every day words   
Et ça m' fait quelque chose | And they do something to me   
Il est entré dans mon coeur | He has entered into my heart   
Une part de bonheur | A bit of happiness   
Dont je connais la cause | That I know the cause of   
C'est lui pour moi | It's only him for me   
Moi pour lui dans la vie | And me for him, for life   
Il me l'a dit, l'a jure pour la vie | He told me, he swore to me, for life   
Et, dès que je l'aperçois | As soon as I notice him   
Alors je sens en moi | I feel inside me   
Mon coeur qui bat | My heart beating   
Des nuits d'amour à plus en finir | Endless nights of love   
Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place | Bring great happiness   
Les ennuis, les chagrins, s'effacent | The pain and bothers fade away   
Heureux, heureux à mourir | Happy, so happy I could die   
Quand il me prend dans ses bras | When he takes me into his arms   
Il me parle tout bas | He speaks to me softly   
Je vois la vie en rose | And I see life through rose-colored glasses   
Il me dit des mots d'amour | He speaks words of love to me   
Des mots de tout les jours | They are every day words   
Et ça m' fait quelque chose | And they do something to me   
Il est entré dans mon coeur | He has entered into my heart   
Une part de bonheur | A bit of happiness   
Dont je connais la cause | That I know the cause of   
C'est lui pour moi | It's only him for me   
Moi pour lui dans la vie | And me for him, for life   
Il me l'a dit, l'a jure pour la vie | He told me, he swore to me, for life   
Et, dès que je l'apercois | As soon as I notice him   
Alors je sens en moi | I feel inside me   
Mon coeur qui bat | My heart beating   
Lalalala, lalalala | Lalalala, lalalala   
La, la, la, la | La, la, la, la   
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "La vie en rose" is the signature song of popular French singer Édith Piaf, written in 1945, popularized in 1946, and released as a single in 1947. Perfect timing for the story.


	10. PART II - Reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reconcile

Monday night

Jeanne was sewing on the sewing machine. Werner was sitting in Grandpa's chair, reading.  
Werner: "What are you sewing?"  
Jeanne: "Costumes for the Christmas show at school." She put her hand in a yellow bird head piece, turning left and right.  
Werner: "I’d better move the piano to school, then. It needs at least two weeks to be settled before I can do the tuning."

Tuesday afternoon, at the school auditorium.

Teachers and parents were preparing for the show. Some were setting up the stage, some were painting and making props. Groups of kids were practicing singing and dancing. Jeanne was fitting a costume to a girl. The principle of the school came to Jeanne: "Can I talk to you in my office?"

In principle's office,  
Principle: "Mademoiselle Larosière, I received letters from parents, they don't accept a collaborator to teach their kids. I am afraid you can't work here any more."  
Jeanne: "I am not a collaborator. I love my husband, and he loves me. It's that simple!". She stormed out of the office.

Werner, Marie, and two other guys were pushing the piano on a dolly in the hallway. They saw Jeanne marched across the hallway into the auditorium furiously followed by the principle. They signal the two guys to stop, and ran into the auditorium, too. 

Jeanne went to the end of the auditorium, she took her scarf from the wall rack, and picked up her bag from the floor, then turned around, heading out. Marie stopped her. "Jeanne, what happened?"  
Jeanne: "They say I am a collaborator, I can't teach any more."  
Marie: "What?!" She turned around, facing the principle. "You call her a collaborator because she married a German? I was a member of resistance. My husband was killed by Germen, but this German saved the life of me and my son. The war is over. What was lost is gone forever. It's up to us who survived. Do we continue to plant hate and live in the darkness? Or teach our children to love, because love makes life beautiful."

A group of young kids started to sing Charles Trenet's song "Boum".

Boom!  
When our heart goes "Boom!"  
Everything goes "Boom!" with it,  
And it is love  
Which awakes.

Then, more and more groups joined. Eventually, everyone sang and danced along merrily. Children surrounded Jeanne, Werner, and Marie.

<https://lyricstranslate.com/en/boum-boom.html>

French  
Boum  
La pendule fait tic tac tic tac  
Les oiseaux du lac font pic pic pic pic  
Glou glou glou font tous les dindons  
Et la jolie cloche ding din don  
Mais ...

Boum  
Quand notre cœur fait Boum  
Tout avec lui dit Boum  
Et c'est l'amour qui s'éveille.  
Boum  
Il chante : Love in Bloom  
Au rythme de ce Boum  
Qui redit Boum à l'oreille

Tout a changé depuis hier  
Et la rue a des yeux qui regardent aux fenêtres  
Y a du lilas et y a des mains tendues  
Sur la mer le soleil va paraître

Boum  
L'astre du jour fait Boum  
Tout avec lui dit Boum  
Quand notre cœur fait Boum Boum

Le vent dans les bois fait hou hou hou  
La biche aux abois fait mê mê mê  
La vaisselle cassée fait cric crin crac  
Et les pieds mouillés font flic flic flac  
Mais...

Boum  
Quand notre cœur fait Boum  
Tout avec lui dit Boum  
L'oiseau dit Boum, c'est l'orage  
Boum  
L'éclair qui lui fait boum  
Et le bon Dieu dit Boum  
Dans son fauteuil de nuages.

Car mon amour est plus vif que l'éclair  
Plus léger qu'un oiseau qu'une abeille  
Et s'il fait Boum s'il se met en colère  
Il entraîne avec lui des merveilles.

Boum  
Le monde entier fait Boum  
Tout l'univers fait Boum  
Parce que mon cœur fait Boum Boum  
Boum  
Je n'entends que Boum Boum  
Ça fait toujours Boum Boum  
Boum Boum Boum...

English translation  
Boom  
The clock does tic tac tic tac  
The birds of the lake do pic pic pic pic  
Glou glou glou do all the turkeys  
And the beautiful bell does ding din don  
But .....

Boom  
when our heart does Boom  
Everything with it does Boom  
And it is the love that is awakened  
Boom  
It sings : Love in Bloom  
At the rhythm of this Boom  
That again says Boom to the ear

Everything has changed since yesterday  
And the street has eyes that look at the windows  
There is lilac and there are outstretched hands  
On the sea the sun will come out

Boom  
The luminary of the day does Boom  
Everything with it says Boom  
When our heart does Boom

The wind in the woods does hoo hoo hoo  
The doe at the barkings does meeh meeh meeh  
The broken dishes do krik krin krak  
And the wet feet do flic flic flac  
But.....

Boom  
when our heart does Boom  
Everything with it says Boom  
The bird says Boom, it's the storm  
Boom  
The lightning that does Boom to it  
And the good God says Boom  
On his sofa of clouds

For my love is brighter than the lightning  
Lighter than a bird than a bee  
And if it does Boom if it gets angry  
It brings wonders with it

Boom  
The whole world does Boom  
All the univers does Boom  
Beacuse my heart does Boom Boom  
Boom  
All i hear is Boom  
It always does Boom Boom  
Boo Boom Boom...  



	11. PART II - Buds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet Sunday morning in February.

A quiet Sunday morning in February.

Jeanne leaned on the side of the bedroom window, watching the raindrops trickling down the window, listening to the soothing rain sound. (She should be wearing that white shirt when she saw Werner took Pierre to his parents in the movie at 39:19)  
Werner came to her side, put his hand on her shoulder.  
Werner:"How peaceful!"  
Jeanne took his hand, turned to him, "We will need a car. I won't be able to bike for a while."  
Werner was puzzled: "Because of the rain?"  
Jeanne smiled, spoke to Werner slowly, word by word, "We... are... going... to... have... a... BABY!"  
His eyes glittered with joy, "Oh, Honey, Really? Oh, Honey". He gently embraced her as if he was cradling a baby, kissing her tenderly.  
After a while, Werner said to Jeanne, "You don't have to work. I have money to support us."  
Jeanne: “I love music, and I enjoy teaching kids music."  
Werner: "I will be your chauffeur then."  
They looked outside the window. Jeanne leaned on Werner, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, her hands hung on his arm.

Outside the window, the plane tree already grew out new twigs, buds sprouted. 


	12. PART II - Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sunny day in May.

A sunny day in May.

Leaves of the plane tree made a big green umbrella, casting a shadow on the house. Birds nested in the tree, chicks were chirping.

Werner turned the small study inside the bedroom suite to a baby room. They were assembling the crib.  
Jeanne was holding the frame, her belly started showing under her pink maternity clothes.  
Jeanne: "I am thinking to name the baby André if it's a boy after grandpa, Odelle if it's a girl after my mom."  
Jeanne: "Can we use Larosière for family name? I worry von Ebrennac may cause unnecessary misunderstanding in the current circumstance."  
Werner: "Jeanne, I have no problem with that. You are doing a mother would do for her child. You are a brave woman. That day, you refused to take the ride in my car, when I watched you walking with a limp, I knew you are the one I want to marry. "  
Jeanne: "Trust me, I was not playing hard to get." She grinned.

Werner tightened the last nail. "Voilà! All done."  
Werner and Jeanne both stood in front of the crib. Werner was showing Jeanne how to move the gate of the crib up and down.  
Suddenly, Jeanne grabbed Werner's arm, and had her left hand on her belly, "Honey, I felt a kick! Baby's first kick." Werner put his right hand on Jeanne’s belly, with his left arm supporting Jeanne on the back. They were immersed in joy.


	13. PART II - Christmas in Stuttgart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December, 1949.  
> Werner came home for Christmas with Jeanne and their one year old son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Werner can speak French, I assume his mom can speak some French as well. Jeanne should be able to have a conversation with them in French.

December, 1949.

Stuttgart was covered in snow. 

Werner arrived at von Ebrennac's Mansion. They got out of the car. Werner carried little Andre, and held Jeanne's hand, walked into the house. Werner's mom came to greet them.  
She held Andre's little hand, and pinched his little rosy cheek, "Little Andre, my angel!"  
She gave Jeanne a hug, "Jeanne, my dear!" "Mom."  
Werner lower down Andre on the floor, Andre held on to Jeanne’s leg. Werner gave mom a hug, "Mom!" "Werner!"  
Mom told the butler, "Quintus, please bring the luggage to the big guest room."  
Mom to Werner and Jeanne, "You will stay in the big guest room on the first floor. It's easy for you to get in and out with little Andre. I told Quintus to take out your old crib, and Mrs. Schleinitz had the bedding all set. You must be hungry, go get something to eat first." They went to the dining room.

After they settled down, they came to the living room. There was a big and tall Christmas tree between the window and fireplace, a grand piano on the opposite side.  
Little Andre was playing a wood puzzle set on the floor.


End file.
